


Love Revolves Around Us

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, I LOVE THEM :(, LOL dont mind me it's like 2.30 am, M/M, TOO MUCH, buut that's it, dont mind it, haha c:, handjobs, i do not know how to pace pls forgive me, it's pretty light too so, non-canon AU, oh my, so is it porn with feeling or is it feelings but with porn, this is fluffy but with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: Wooyoung is like an unyielding source of energy. Always on his feet, flitting around always looking for more. He's a little too impulsive and he dives right into things head first, but maybe that's what makes them work so well. They fit together perfectly because they push and pull at each other in perfect amounts no matter how much doubt they have. It's just how they work.





	Love Revolves Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by [superstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByDHbOky47A) by marina.

The first time Wooyoung comes to this little hole-in-the-wall establishment, it’s nearly midnight and he’s alone nursing the cold throb of a broken heart. It’s the tail-end of Spring and yet, it still rains. So he’s wholly unprepared and just a half-step away from bursting into tears. He sniffs as he’s seated by a sleepy-eyed waitress. There’s only him and a host and a giggly couple in the corner of the diner. The tears threaten him but he’s stronger than that. Wooyoung doesn’t need to waste any more tears on someone who wasn’t, isn’t, worth it. 

Wooyoung is startled by a ceramic cup placed in front of him. Looking up, he stammers out, “I didn’t order this,” as he tries to push it back into the hands that did. 

“It looks like you did,” comes the answer naturally. Wooyoung’s caught off guard by how _kind_ it is. 

He mumbles a quiet “thank you,” and it warms his hands as he wraps them around the cup. The man smiles at him and Wooyoung thinks about how nice of a smile it is. How it fits perfectly on the face of a man who went out of his way to try to make his night better. 

The waiter leaves afterwards and Wooyoung takes a tentative sip of his cup. A sound of delight comes out of him. It’s hot chocolate, his favorite. 

He sits for what feels like hours at this inconspicuous diner. Before long, the couple sitting at the corner disappears and it’s empty saved for Wooyoung. He sighs deeply. He can’t avoid his apartment forever. But he doesn’t want to deal with Yeosang worrying. Wooyoung drags himself out of his booth to the front. 

“Ah! It’s on the house,” the kind voice comes back. The handsome waiter—Seonghwa as his name-tag states. 

“No, I can’t,” Wooyoung pulls out his wallet and all but shoves his card in Seonghwa’s face. 

“Then how about you think of it as being on me,” he responds. “Get yourself home safely, okay?” 

Wooyoung’s bottom lip trembles before he blinks back the tears threatening to fall. “Okay but just—take this,” he shoves all the cash he has in his wallet into Seonghwa’s hands. Before he could protest, Wooyoung is already out the door. 

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Wooyoung hugs it close to his body for warmth against the harsh, cold weather. It isn’t as cold as it could be. Not with how his body still thrums, pleased and satisfied with that speck of kindness shown. A hysterical giggle bursts out his lips before Wooyoung can help it. God, he must have looked so pathetic, alone and sad in that dim little restaurant. Seonghwa’s kind smile flashes through his head again. “Get it together Wooyoung,” he says to himself. You can’t just go falling for _anyone_ who shows a shred of kindness. 

He resolves himself as he tiptoes into his shared apartment. In the morning after the sun has long since risen, Yeosang will be smothering him and Wooyoung will be over his heartbreak and that will be that. But when Wooyoung wakes the next morning, the first thing that comes to mind is Seonghwa and his heart beats just a little faster and he groans, falling right back into his pillows. He’s fucked. That’s what. 

Wooyoung hides his face with his hands as he giggles when he, once again, loses another round of some stupid game he, San, Yunho, and Yeosang came up with while waiting for their food in the diner. He has to ask their waiter for his number. Their waiter who’s totally and completely out of Wooyoung’s league. The waiter who is Seonghwa who remains stark in his brain ever since that cold night.

He comes back, serving their orders to them and Wooyoung has Yunho jabbing an elbow in his side with Yeosang doing his stupid wide-eyed look. Yeah, you know, _that_ one. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Seonghwa asks. He’s so goddamn pretty, Wooyoung can’t even maintain eye contact. But with San kicking his legs underneath the table (and him kicking back because he doesn’t back down from anything) Wooyoung speaks up. 

“Yeah, can I—” his voice squeaks when Seonghwa focuses solely on him, causing Wooyoung to lose both his nerves and words. “Uhm, can I get a, um, chocolate milk. Please?” It's the first thing that comes to mind because it's both what he loves and what Seonghwa had given him the first time they met.

Nodding, Seonghwa smiles. “Anything else?” Muted, Wooyoung shakes his head no and he leaves with a, “I’ll be back with your chocolate milk shortly.”

Silence. Then, chaos erupts. 

San laughs. Loud. The others join in and then it becomes a chorus of annoying friends imitating his voice. The tips of Wooyoung’s ears grow hot and he pushes Yunho’s arm away, muttering a “shut up,” but it only causes them to laugh even louder to the point of hysterics.

Wooyoung groans. It’s filled with so much pain and regret. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

“_We’re_ embarrassing _you_?” Yeosang says in-between breaths. He’s turning a worrying shade of red and Wooyoung hopes he chokes. It’s what they deserve for setting him up like this.

“_Uh, c-chocolate milk pls_,” San imitates Wooyoung, his voice dramatically pitched up and whiny sounding. 

“I don’t sound like that!” 

“_I don’t sound like that_,” 

“St-op.”

“_St-o_—Ow. That actually hurt, Wooyoung.” There’s a vindictive spike of pleasure that shoots up when San complains. 

Wooyoung sips his water. “Good. You deserved it. Now shut up—all of you—and eat your fucking pancakes.” 

“He’s only confident because hot waiter isn’t around,” Yeosang whispers. But is it _really_ a whisper if the whole diner can practically hear him? The answer is no. Oh, what Wooyoung would give for his arms to be long enough for him to reach over and slap him upside the head for that.

You tell your friends one thing and they blow it out of proportions. But maybe Wooyoung loves that about them. That is definitely something he will never ever verbally say. Knowing them, Wooyoung will have to endure endless amounts of teasing. Really, he couldn’t have asked for better friends because they’ve been with him through thick and thin, as cheesy as that sounds. 

Seonghwa places a glass of milk in front of him before he could retaliate. “Thanks,” he says meekly, anger quickly melting away. He still blushes but this time it’s a shy kind of blush rather than an embarrassed one. He then makes the mistake of meeting Seonghwa’s eyes and it’s like—Wooyoung is at a loss for words. How can a person look so … like that. There aren’t enough words in the world for him to even begin to explain Seonghwa.

He leaves after his friends—thank God for small mercies—wave him off after asking if they needed anything else. San leans over the table and says, “you’re _whipped_,” popping the ‘p’ in typical San-fashion. He and Yeosang are perfect for each other. 

“Let me eat my pancakes in peace,” Wooyoung mumbles, ignoring the chortles of laughter that mock him. Whatever. He’s going to live his best life after asking for Seonghwa’s number anyways. If he actually does it, the little voice in the back of his head that annoyingly sounds like a mix of San and Yeosang says. He chews his pancake sadly. Even in his brain he can’t escape those two. 

His friends leave him with the bill _and_ with asking Seonghwa for his number. Alone. _Alone_. Those traitors. Yunho better treat him to boba next time for this. 

Wooyoung bites the top of the pen (unsanitary he knows, but he can’t help it). Staring at the receipt, there’s a push-and-pull with what he’s deciding to do. Scribbling his number and name down, Wooyoung decides that if hot-waiter-Seonghwa who he totally does not have a crush on does decides to text him, then he’ll text him back (of course). And if not, well, no one can say he didn’t try now, can they. 

“Boo. That was the coward’s way out,” Yeosang says in the car after Wooyoung explains that, no, he didn’t get hot-waiter-guy-as-officially-dubbed-by-his-friends' number. 

Pouting in the front seat, Wooyoung protests, “I left him mine, okay,” and crosses his arms. Yunho rubs his thigh with one hand as the other stays on the steering wheel. 

“It’ll be okay. If he texts you, he will. If not, then well, it’s his lost,” Yunho reassures him. If Wooyoung didn't love Yunho so much platonically, he'd snatch his friend up because he's perfect. Speaking of which, Wooyoung's on the look-out for scoring Yunho a date but don't tell him that because Yunho is Scary™ when he wants to be. He would just tell Wooyoung not to worry. He only wants the best for Yunho, so most of the time he'll pout at how stubborn Yunho can be.

“See,” Wooyoung turns back in his seat to look at the lovebirds in the backseat. “This is why Yunho’s my favorite.” They wave him off, their heads together looking down at something on San’s phone. Facing forward, Wooyoung says, “I don’t even know why I’m friends with them.”

“Don’t sweat too much over it, Woo. I’ll treat you to whatever you want later.” 

Sighing, Wooyoung finally manages a smile and just, breathes for a second. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just wishful thinking you know.” 

“Yeah.” 

Wooyoung honestly forgets about Seonghwa the next couple of days. He gets so caught up with school things and studying that he even forgot he gave his number out in the first place because in his mind, it doesn't really rank as that important (to which he's kidding himself about because it's Seonghwa but at the same time, get it together Wooyoung, you don't even know the guy). His phone buzzes across the room but he figures it’s just Yeosang asking for his Netflix password again, so he ignores it and continues painting. Before he realizes it, the sun is no longer up high in the sky rather it’s low, almost below the horizon as it casts orange and blue and violet hues across the sky. 

_4 new messages_. 

One from Yunho about the flowers. Two from Yeosang about the Netflix account, again. And one from … unknown? 

**Unknown**  
Hey, it’s Seonghwa. Do you still want to grab coffee ;)  
3:13 PM 

Seonghwa? Who is—oh shit. Seonghwa. Diner-boy. Dude-that’s-kind-of-hot-and-out-of-his-league Seonghwa. Oh, fuck. It’s been four hours since he sent the message. 

“_What_,” It’s the first thing Yeosang says when Wooyoung calls him in a panic. 

“Uh, remember that hot-waiter-guy from the diner?”

“_Mhm, what about him_,”

“He texted me today.” 

“_And_? _Did you text him back_?”

“Not yet. I kinda panicked so I called you. I also thought it was you so I ignored the text message and it’s already been four hours and—should I still text him or what.” Wooyoung says in a flurry. Pacing around the room nervously as he waits for Yeosang’s answer. 

“You left him on read?” Peals of laughter pour through the phone as—is that San in the background?—Yeosang loses it. “_Just text him_. _If he wasn’t interested in your lame ass, then he wouldn’t have had texted_. _Don’t bother me or San because we’re booked for the next couple hours_. _Bye_.” 

“Wait—” he hands up. He opens up his messages with Yeosang: 

**Wooyoung**  
u traitor  
is san’s dick that good  
and I didn’t leave him on read  
7:41 PM 

**Yeosang**  
better than me dealing with ur gay panic  
just text him alrdy  
and stop texting me  
not gonna answer  
7:43 PM 

**Wooyoung**  
yeosang …  
7:44PM

YEOSANG !!!  
:(  
7:49 PM

Wooyoung lays on his bed trying to formulate a response without making it seem like he intentionally ignored Seonghwa. He keeps typing and retyping his response because everything just sounds so corny. And fake. Whatever. He should just type whatever feels right, go with his gut. It's never failed him before. Clarification: doesn't _usually_. 

**Wooyoung**  
Hi! Yes, this is Wooyoung. Coffee sounds great!  
This Saturday @ 12?  
8:07 PM

He throws his phone face down besides him as he groans. It’s too late for regrets, he’s already sent the text. Sighing, he decides to take a shower. He’ll deal with it when he gets out. That’s if Seonghwa ends up texting him back. 

Wooyoung wrenches open his eyes. Staring blearily at the ceiling above, it takes him a moment to realize he fell asleep in the living room with the TV still on low. Otherwise, the apartment is quiet. The usual cheery pop songs Yunho sings along to isn’t playing today meaning it’s just him alone today. He lays down but then he sits right back up. 

He forgot about Seonghwa. Again. 

Scrambling off the couch, he rushes to his phone. Wooyoung prepares for the worst. A rejection or a rescheduling or maybe even no answer. All of the scenarios are unfavorable. He keeps keeps his eyes shut tight. The adrenaline thrums through his body. He’s scared but eventually, he’s going to have to open his phone, so he might as well open it now. 

“Be confident, Wooyoung,” he says under his breath, softly encouraging himself. Opening his eyes, he turns his phone on and—he squeals, laughing in delight. A simple, ‘_See you Saturday_,’ is displayed across his notifications. With a ‘:)’ tacked on at the end. It's kind of cute to Wooyoung. Calling Yeosang is the first thing that comes to mind. 

“He texted me back, Yeosang!” He practically exclaims into the phone. He’s unable to contain his excitement as he screams into the receiver. He expects something like, ‘congrats Woo, I told you not to worry,’ or ‘congrats Woo, you (finally) have a date’. Instead, he gets an unintelligible response from Yeosang about how it’s, “seven in the fucking morning Wooyoung. Congrats, you can suck his dick now,” and promptly hangs up without so much as a by-your-leave. 

**Wooyoung**  
he texted me back :(  
7:07 AM

**Yunho**  
Great! :D  
Why the sad face :(  
7:13 AM

**Wooyoung**  
bc yeo fcking swerved me  
he’s having the time of his life fucking san  
7:15 AM

**Yunho**  
Lmao  
7:21 AM

I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing with you  
7:23 AM

**Wooyoung**  
fuck u  
7:30 AM

**Yunho**  
( ˘ ³˘)❤  
7:32 AM

Wooyoung decides to shoot back a smiley face as a response to Seonghwa and that’s that. He has a date. A date with Seonghwa. Nothing can bring down his mood now. Wooyoung just knows he’ll be a happy, giggly mess for the rest of the day. The biggest grin splits his face from the excitement. The utter elation that bubbles in his chest is a feeling he can’t explain. 

Wooyoung silently freaks out. He’s vibrating in his seat with all the pent-up energy that’s buzzing around in him. He slept maybe two or three hours max last night unable to sleep because it’s Saturday. And Saturday means the date with Seonghwa. 

The bus ends up running late. 

Wooyoung speed-walks, verging in a light jog, to the café. Patting himself down, making sure his hair doesn’t look too crazy from earlier. 

“Hi,” Wooyoung greets Seonghwa, his voice shaking just the slightest. He’s already blown away by Seonghwa. “I hope you didn’t wait long. My bus—it was late, sorry.” 

Seonghwa smiles at him and if that isn’t the most beautiful smile Wooyoung has ever seen, then he doesn’t know what is. Reassuring him that it’s fine, Seonghwa offers to order the drinks. Protesting, Wooyoung gives him money buy he shakes his head.

“This time’s on me. Next time’s on you.” Seonghwa says, coolly as he walks away, sheer confidence rolling off his back. Wow. He’s a little bit in what’s like love. But it’s only the first date. But also, it’s the _first_ date. Yunho has always said that Wooyoung wears a little too much heart on his sleeves. So much so that it’s so easy to just dive right in consequences be damned. Maybe that’s a fault of his, but he can’t help it. There is no such thing as half-assing. Wooyoung’s always been an all-or-nothing kind of person and if his heart breaks then, well, isn’t that just his own damned fault. 

They talk. So much. Seonghwa is expressive with his body. Wooyoung finds it easy to read his cues despite this technically being their first time talking with each other. 

Wooyoung finds that they have a lot more in common than he realizes. Seonghwa makes a slip about anime and cartoons, covering his mouth in embarrassment and it’s the first time Wooyoung doesn’t see him as cool, but more like endearing. Suddenly, he’s become all that much more human to Wooyoung.

He’s on that shit like a fish floundering around for water. “Don’t be embarrassed because me too!” Wooyoung says and gradually, Seonghwa moves his hands away from his face and back onto the table. Wooyoung can’t help but stare at them. They’re so nice and slender and look like they would fit perfectly between his. He makes his move with a simple gesture. He holds Seonghwa’s hand.

Wooyoung blushes despite him initiating it. Seonghwa sends him a soft smile and he turns his hand to better grasp Wooyoung’s and squeezes gently. His hand is as nice to hold as Wooyoung imagined it to be. 

“So, another date?” 

“Yeah, yes. I would love to,” responds Wooyoung. He’s smitten with Seonghwa. The way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he hides his smile behind his hands. It warms his heart

“Let me drive you home?” Seonghwa offers. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“You’ll never be an inconvenience to me, Wooyoung,” and maybe it’s too early but Wooyoung feels his heart beat out of his chest. It thunders inside, pounding a million beats per second, pumping blood to his head, making him feel all giggly inside. 

They discuss plans and—Wooyoung giggles, rolling around ecstatic in his bed. Their texts are a mix of awkward and cheesy and shy and Wooyoung is _gone_ for Seonghwa already. 

Wooyoung gushes to Yeosang about their first date. Explaining how everything was magical and everything just snapped into place and how they’ve already made plans for their next date. A movie of some kind. He feels like they’re almost perfect for each other.

“No need to rush it, Woo,” Yeosang cautions him. Sometimes Wooyoung gets too caught up in the future that he forgets that that’s just that. The future. And that isn’t the present. That isn’t what matters _now_, and he can’t help the rising worry that inevitably always manages to be right in the end. 

“I know, I know,” he shrugs it off but still, Yeosang frets over him like a mother hen always clucking at her gaggle of peeps following after. “Now, where’s San?” Wooyoung changes the topic and Yeosang goes along with it, letting up. So he launches into an overly-detailed explanation about the shenanigans San’s been up to consisting with bubbles, saran wrap, and a _lot_ of confetti. 

The following date is a movie date. Some kind of horror film that Wooyoung takes absolute joy in. Even if he denies how scared he was during the moving with clutching Seonghwa’s hand like it was a lifeline. Seonghwa holds his hand back just as tight. A few tears were shed. 

(“Why did you choose a horror movie then?” Wooyoung asks after Seonghwa shakingly admits that he hates horror movies. 

Wiping his eyes, he smiles at Wooyoung, “because I wanted to impress you. Did it work?” Wooyoung snorts before he pushes at Seonghwa lightly. 

“You’re silly. You impressed me when you served me my chocolate milk unphased.”

Seonghwa makes a kissy-face at him and Wooyoung never laughed so loud, so bright and free before. His chest warms up and he loosely holds Seonghwa’s hand, just in case he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t know, Wooyoung doesn’t want to rush things. But Seonghwa grabs his hand, hold his fingers tight within his grasp as he gently hip bumps him. 

“Let’s grab dinner, yeah? All that adrenaline-filled horror energy is still hitting me. I think my heart might explode,” Seonghwa suggests as he starts walking. He doesn’t drag Wooyoung along. He waits until Wooyoung is ready, but Wooyoung doesn’t think he will ever be ready. There’s a weird fluttering happening in his gut that has never happened before. 

Wooyoung is afraid. He’s so scared, but he wants this so much. But he’s learned that hope is a powerful thing. And he hopes that Seonghwa does too.) 

The date after that was to the arcade. The memory of Seonghwa hugging the baby shark plushie close to his chest is fresh in his mind. Bright-eyed with slightly curled hair hanging over his eyes as he thanks Wooyoung is a memory Wooyoung’s forever burned into his mind. Even if this relationship goes south and they part ways, at least he will have these precious memories left. Even if they hurt. 

Is the cup half empty or half full? He’s been conditioned to automatically respond with “half empty”. The optimism flowing out of him, knowing it isn’t natural but Wooyoung forces himself to stay positive. If he constantly thinks about the negatives and if he keeps dwelling on what-ifs, then he’ll never become better. He’s trying to become a better person and progress is so slow but Wooyoung knows he’s improving. 

These days he has something to look forward to. These days, he gets out of bed a little earlier. He keeps up with Yeosang and San and Yunho more. He _talks_ to people. Maybe it’s a little unfair to hyperfocus on Seonghwa but Wooyoung isn’t relying on him to fix him. He knows he can become a better person _with_ Seonghwa. 

(“Wooyoung,” Yeosang barges into his room, cozy hoody on and all. “Let’s go out. Just you ‘nd me!” 

Wooyoung curls further into himself, covering his head with his blanket to make it resemble some kind of false security. He’s good at that. Luring himself into a kind of pseudo-security that he wallows in. 

“Wooyoung,” he hears before oof—Yeosang lays on top of him. 

“We can stay in too. I brought food with me. Let’s watch mindless TV or something.” 

Wooyoung slowly peeks out from underneath his soft, brittle armor that he created to protect him from the outside. He cuddles onto Yeosang and he lets him. There are no words to be exchanged. 

“I like him a lot, Sangie,” Wooyoung confesses, afraid that these overwhelming feelings threaten to consume him whole and that there will be nothing left of Wooyoung afterwards. It’s scary falling so quickly. 

Yeosang pats his head, offering his support in the best way he knows how to. He loves his best friend and if he could, Yeosang would wrap Wooyoung up in all the bubble wrap he could but he would hate him for that despite his good intentions. Wooyoung does what he wants and that’s what Yeosang admires most. How he isn’t afraid to take chances. But Yeosang knows first hand just how vulnerable Wooyoung is behind his carefree exterior. His heart is a fragile thing and Yeosang would give up anything in order to prevent him from shattering again. 

It’s only been a couple months since Wooyoung has met Seonghwa yet he feels as if he’s known the other for so much longer. They fall into a routine naturally and despite him seeming brave, he’s god-to-honest afraid. Afraid of how quickly he’s become so invested in Seonghwa. His head spins itself in circles, causing what feels like to be a headache forming.

A finger pokes him right between his eyebrows. “I can hear you think from here,” comes Yeosang’s deadpanned voice. Yeosang might seem uninterested but they’ve been friends since what feels like forever already and Wooyoung picks up that tinged of worry hidden in his tone. 

“It’ll be okay. _You’ll_ be okay,” and maybe Wooyoung will. But at this moment in time, these words spoken by his oldest friend reassures him that it’s okay. He smiles at Yeosang despite the uncomfortable curl of unknown in his gut. 

“Can we watch 90 Day Fiance please,” he pleads and Yeosang, he always gives in, agrees albeit exasperatedly. He smiles fondly of Wooyoung regardless though, doesn’t even mind when Wooyoung lays himself across his lap. He’s always been in the habit of indulgence. With Wooyoung though, it’s just ten times worse.)

Today, he and Seonghwa are going out to the roller rink for a date and Wooyoung is practically buzzing with excitement. He loves skating. Loves the adrenaline that fuels him with the rush of the wind flying past him as he does spins. It’s something his parents made him do when he was younger as an outlet to channel all his extra energy and Wooyoung took to it like a fish in water. 

He picks Seonghwa up and instantly, the mood shifts in the air. Seonghwa is all nervous energy, fiddling with his hands and and tapping his fingers, muscles tense with grimaces and strained answers. 

“We can stay in or reschedule or do something else if you’re not feeling good today, Seonghwa.” Wooyoung says, watching as Seonghwa slowly loses all color in his cheeks when they pull up to the roller rink. Wooyoung holds Seonghwa hand over the center console, rubbing the knuckle of his thumb in what he hopes to be a soothing manner. 

“No, it’s fine. I promised a date with you,” Seonghwa insisted despite his less than stellar appearance. 

“Are you sure?” Wooyoung asks, teeth worrying over his lower lips. 

Seonghwa simply smiles at him. So soft. He reaches over, thumb going over his lips, and tugging it from underneath his teeth. “You’re gonna dry out your lips, baby. I’m sure, so let’s go.” 

Blushing, Wooyoung can’t believe how he managed to score a date with one of the most beautiful people he’s come across. The way Seonghwa cares, the way he’s so kind. Wooyoung couldn’t have had found anyone better than him. He loves the way Seonghwa laughs with his reluctant face, unsure of what kind of expression it should form and even though he laughs so quietly, it’s the way his whole face expresses everything he has. Wooyoung kisses him softly on the lips. 

Seonghwa stays sat down on the plush faux leather seats as Wooyoung skates ahead of him. Ready to enter the rink, he turns back and spots the frown on Seonghwa’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how to skate.” He reluctantly admits. Wooyoung’s mouth shapes itself in an ‘oh’ as he processes the information. 

“We could’ve done something else, Seonghwa. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

He seems to deflate in his seat, making himself look smaller with his hunched back and abashed face. Embarrassment rolls off him in waves and Wooyoung takes it upon himself to hug him, to support him.

“I wanted to go on this date with you.” Seonghwa says as if he’s stating a fact. It makes Wooyoung’s heart all warm and gooey and fluttery. The amount of adoration he holds for Seonghwa that’s built in such a short period of time is crazy but Wooyoung can’t help it. He loves him. 

“How about this,” Wooyoung holds his hands and looks Seonghwa in the eyes. “Trust me. I’ll teach you to skate.” There’s silence and it makes him falter, second-guessing himself. “B-but it’s okay if you don’t want to. We can do something else.” 

Seonghwa doesn’t say anything and his expression is unreadable to Wooyoung. He moves to let go of his hands but Seonghwa tightens his grip on them as he nods.

“No… I trust you. Let’s go.” Wooyoung leads Seonghwa slowly to the rink, with him holding onto Wooyoung desperately.

They step into the rink and already, Seonghwa flails, almost losing his balance as the death grip he has on Wooyoung’s hands return full force. He panics, Wooyoung can see clearly so in his eyes, as he struggles to even stand upright. 

“Seonghwa, hey,” Wooyoung says. “Focus on me, okay? Do you trust me?” Seonghwa instantly nods. Of course he trusts Wooyoung. He hasn’t given him a reason to not before and it’s an instinctive feeling to just do so. 

“Yes.”

Wooyoung blooms like a flower; utterly beautiful and precious at his admission. He can’t help but stare, captivated. Falling doesn’t even cross Seonghwa’s mind. All that crosses his mind is Wooyoung confident with skates on his feet on the ice, steady with his hands out to Seonghwa. He finds that once Wooyoung flashes a smile at him, it’s like everything else around them melts away, leaving only them two left. 

Wooyoung skates backwards, taking it slow as Seonghwa stands ramrod straight with the chances of falling increasing by the second. He can’t help but laugh at how much he looks like a deer caught in headlights. It’s cute and endearing and it reminds Wooyoung that Park Seonghwa isn’t perfect. He isn’t some cool, suave guy that managed to effortlessly sweep him off his feet. No, he’s more than that. This Seonghwa that Wooyoung’s come to know loves chocolate pudding for dessert and hates it when bugs land on him. It reminds him that Seonghwa also has his own doubts and insecurities despite the strong front he puts in the face of others. 

Loosening his hold on Seonghwa causes him to panic as he makes a noise of distress and holds on even tighter as if Wooyoung’s hands are a lifeline and he’s on his last legs of living. “Don’t let go,” he says, lips wobbling as his voice trembles at the very thought. 

“I’m not letting go,” Wooyoung soothes, reassuring him. “But you have to relax a little so you won’t fall.”

“Relax?” 

“Just a little—focus on me, Seonghwa. Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall. You trust me, right?”

Mutedly, he nods in affirmation, trying to loosen up a bit. “Follow my lead,” Wooyoung motions to his slightly bent knees and relaxed posture. After a while, Seonghwa seems to fully focus on Wooyoung as they skate a couple laps around the rink together. 

Seonghwa only stumbles a few times but he never falls. There’s a smile on his face by the fifth lap they make around the rink and Wooyoung counts that as a victory as the tension gradually disappears from Seonghwa. By the time they’re done, Seonghwa is all flushed and bright eyed and full of laughter and happiness. 

“How was it?” Wooyoung asks on the drive back. 

Humming happily, Seonghwa takes the hand unoccupied with driving and holds it tight, content. “I loved it, thank you.” 

“Would you do it again?”

“If it’s with you, then yes, without a doubt.” 

Caught off guard, Wooyoung turns his head to look at Seonghwa only to find him already looking at him. Flustered, he turns his attention back onto the road. His stomach flips in of itself, at a loss for words for once, Wooyoung stays silent. The drive back is just as silent as the drive there but there’s a glaring difference. Seonghwa’s shields aren’t nearly as high and impenetrable anymore. The nervous energy that used to be more awkward is gone, replaced by them basking in each other’s presence without the constant alertness of waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Seonghwa covers his hand with both of his and Wooyoung never knew home could feel like this. 

An innocuous text from Seonghwa causes Wooyoung to spiral into a state of very mild panic. Very mild because he definitely is _not_ having a small meltdown. 

Wooyoung freaks out to Yeosang over Seonghwa’s text. ‘Netflix and chill ;)’ it says. 

“Am I blowing this out of proportions? I mean, I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of months, but I thought he _likes_ me? I thought maybe it was serious or maybe I’m looking too much into this and it doesn’t mean anything and it’s just a joke,” he rambles as they both prep things for San’s birthday. It’s going to be a surprise party for him and—Wooyoung will admit it. He’s a little jealous of Yeosang and San’s relationship. They’re just so in love with each other and Wooyoung wants something like that. They trust each other with everything they have and he wants to know what it’s like to have a relationship like that. 

Yeosang pats his head as he continues to watch TV with Wooyoung occupying most of his lap with his upper body sprawled all over him. It’s a common picture to walk into but doesn’t usually have the panic like it does now. On TV is some kind of reality TV show Yeosang is obsessed with. Something about bachelors and bachelorettes. Wooyoung watches as the guy has a total meltdown over whether they’re the love of each other’s lives of something. 

“Am I _easy_?” Wooyoung gasps out, dots connecting in his head. >i, he hears San but quickly chases that thought away. He’s definitely connected dots here.

“Oh my—Wooyoung!” Yeosang tries, but it’s too late already. Once an idea’s been planted in his head, it’s a hard time trying to convince him otherwise. “Come back,” he yells after Wooyoung’s flurried footsteps to his room. 

Wooyoung’s not going to get his heart broken maybe. He can do this. Totally. 

He can’t do this, he thinks as he sits on Seonghwa’s couch as the next episode of Stranger Things come on. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Maybe Wooyoung did read too much into it but he can’t help but bounce that text around in his mind. It rolls around in his head, unwilling to be forgotten as it grows louder with each passing minute he sits next to Seonghwa. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Seonghwa asks, pulling Wooyoung into his embrace. Wooyoung shoves his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling the faint mixture of pine and honey on Seonghwa. It’s a unique combination he’s come to identify Seonghwa with. 

“Nothing,” he says. Unconvinced, Seonghwa takes his face into his hands and gently lifts his face until they’re face-to-face. 

“Are you bored? We can do something else if you want.” 

Flushing, Wooyoung decides to just fuck it. Talking sucks anyways. 

Wooyoung climbs into Seonghwa’s lap. He grinds down, resulting in a moan that comes out of Seonghwa’s mouth. All of their kisses before had always been light and brief. But not this time. This time it’s wet and messy as Wooyoung licks into Seonghwa’s mouth. His hands slowly find their way to the nape of his neck, holding Seonghwa in place. Pulling away, he’s left breathless by how utterly wrecked Seonghwa looks. His previously flat hair is now mussed up and his pupils are blown wide. There’s a slow-growing coil of satisfaction that grows in his stomach because he did _this_. 

“Is this okay?” Wooyoung asks. His fingers lightly tugging at the strands of Seonghwa’s hair. He watches as his eyes flutter shut before he opens them again. 

“Y-yeah,” it comes out breathy and it’s oh so pretty falling from Seonghwa’s spit-slicken lips.

Wooyoung ruts down over Seonghwa, the friction causing them both to moan as it’s been something that’s been a long time waiting already. He lets his head fall, resting against Seonghwa’s neck as he pants. 

“I really, really like you, Seonghwa,” he digs his face inwards. The fear that Seonghwa doesn’t return his sentiments wrings his insides. Maybe this isn’t the right time to confess but Wooyoung needs to know. Call him selfish but he’s desperate before they go any further. Seonghwa’s hands grip his hips before one lifts his head up so they stare eye-to-eye. His thumb runs over his bottom lip and Wooyoung can’t help but take it into his mouth, sucking on it as he stares at Seonghwa, lust and want coloring his eyes pitch black. 

For a moment, Seonghwa just stares at him. Eyes on his lips, deep breaths, chest shuddering, warm blood rushing underneath his skin, hot to the touch. There are no words to be said. 

“Me too,” he finally says, so quiet that Wooyoung almost missed it. And it feels so natural for them to meet each other half-way in a kiss. It’s slower this time but that doesn’t mean it’s any less intense. Seonghwa practically devours Wooyoung in a hungry kiss, licking deep into his mouth as if he couldn’t get enough of Wooyoung. 

A sharp moan tumbles out from him when Seonghwa takes it between his teeth, tugging it gently as they separate. He’s all flushed and bright-eyed to Wooyoung, and he can’t keep his hands away from Seonghwa. He rolls his hips down again, seeking something, anything. Any kind of friction. 

Wooyoung ruts against Seonghwa, the fabric of his jeans and just having Seonghwa beneath him gives him enough. It’s a little embarrassing and Wooyoung finds himself a little mortified at exactly how much he enjoys it. Rutting down against Seonghwa that is. And Seonghwa feels the same, given the way Wooyoung can feel his arousal, his own hips canting up against Wooyoung. 

He pushes Wooyoung down against the couch, towering over him, his hands besides his head. He shivers as Seonghwa trails his hands down his shirt and to the front of his pants, popping open the buttons in the process. 

“Your jeans are so fucking tight,” Seonghwa huffs in frustration as he struggles to get them down his legs. Wooyoung stifles a laugh, lifting his hips to help. 

Grinning, he says, “but you have to admit my ass looks great in these jeans,” as Seonghwa decides to just fuck it and leaves it half-way down his thighs along with his briefs. When Seonghwa pulls back and he just looks at him, Wooyoung can’t help the embarrassment that crawls up chest. He’s laid bare in front of him, cock heavy and red. Straining to be touched. He covers his eyes with his arm in an attempt to escape Seonghwa’s gaze. 

Tutting, Seonghwa removes his arm from his face, holding it down with one of his hands. “You’re so beautiful,” he says. “Don’t hide away from me.” His other hand is feather light against his dick. Wooyoung releases a loud moan from the relief of just being touched. He knows he looks like a mess with his face flushed and his hair probably a mess but he looks at Seonghwa regardless. Seonghwa brings his face closer with a hand cupping his face, the moment tender despite their current circumstance. 

“I like you a lot,” Seonghwa confesses. His lip curls up to the side, embarrassed. “And I want you to feel good. Let me take care of you, Wooyoung,” he says as he noses down the column of his neck. He pushes Wooyoung down on the couch, “Look at you,” he says with an admiring gaze. 

Seonghwa presses kisses down, occasionally sucking and biting, leaving little red marks along the way. “Can I?” He asks as he looks up at Wooyoung. He nods, unable to find his voice. Seonghwa, gorgeous and overwhelming, asking to suck his dick. What else can he say?

He licks the head of his cock before he goes down further. Wooyoung moans loudly, his hands twitching, wanting to touch Seonghwa but he doesn’t. Not until Seonghwa takes his hands himself and places them on his hair. He pops off just to tell Wooyoung to not be afraid if he gets a little rough. Seonghwa smiles widely before dipping down and takes him completely, not stopping until he has all of Wooyoung in his mouth.

“Fuck, _Seonghwa_,” his voice takes on an embarrassingly high pitched tone as Seonghwa does this thing with his tongue and he hums, the vibrations feeling wonderful on his cock. He’s going to come like this if Seonghwa keeps doing whatever he keeps doing.

Wooyoung whines, nudging at Seonghwa, trying to get him to pull of but Seonghwa just sucks harder and he comes in his mouth. Seonghwa pulls off and tugs Wooyoung closer to him. Opening his mouth, he presents the come in his mouth before closing and swallowing it. He smashes his mouth with Wooyoung’s, the taste of himself lingers in Seonghwa’s mouth and on his tongue. Wooyoung never knew how hot it was to be forcibly fed your own come or maybe it’s because it’s Seonghwa. Seonghwa who looks utterly debauched with his watery eyes and hair that had fingers grasping them. 

Wooyoung pushes himself onto Seonghwa, a hand finding its way to Seonghwa’s aching cock. He palms it before working his hand. Seonghwa moans into his mouth and Wooyoung swallows it down. By now it’s a mess of teeth and tongue and spit trickling down their chins. It only takes a couple strokes of his hands before Seonghwa comes with a groan, spilling over into his hand. His face flush and warm from how quick he comes. 

“I like you,” Seonghwa says with his lips still pressed against his. Opening his eyes, he pulls back a smidge from Wooyoung. “I—will you be my boyfriend?” He asks in a rush before Wooyoung processes anything. There's a soft buzz of something warm in his head. Maybe it's the post-orgasmic afterglow or maybe it's Seonghwa—Seonghwa who laughs like he's in too much pain and who always texts him silly little blurbs that he tells Wooyoung that reminded Seonghwa of him.

So it makes sense for Wooyoung's heart to stop and stutter for a long second or two before resuming back to its usual, rhythmic cadence with the additional ba-dump from his question. “Wh—Are you serious?” Wooyoung tries to clarify. 

“I mean—yes. I’m serious. I really, really like you, Wooyoung. Whenever I see you smile, it makes my heart thrum with happiness and I just—I love seeing you happy. It’s only—We’ve only been on a couple dates, but I think we make a good pair. Me and you. Will you be my boyfriend?” Seonghwa holds his hands despite it being dirty and sticky.

Wooyoung is struck dumb still and before he knows it, he bursts into tears. Frantic and worried, Seonghwa wipes his tears away. “I mean, I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to I—” 

He kisses Seonghwa to quiet him down before giggling. “No, I, yes. I mean, yes to boyfriends. I just thought you wanted to hook up.” Wooyoung looks down. 

“What? No! Where did you get that idea from?” 

“Well, I don’t know how else to take ‘netflix & chill :)’…” Trailing off, Wooyoung sees the embarrassment that makes it way onto Seonghwa’s face. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what it means. My friend, Jongho, told me to text you that.” By now, his ears are red. “That little shit,” Seonghwa mutters under his breath. 

“Let’s clean up first. Then, we’ll talk about it.” Wooyoung motions with his hand and their general state of undress. So they do. They talk about it when they’re both nice and clean and freshly showered. 

Seonghwa is fluffy-haired and fidgety and he curls right up next to Wooyoung. His heart does this weird acrobatic thing, threatening to jump out of his chest and explode from feelings overload. It’s kind of a nice feeling. 

“I meant it when I said I like you,” Seonghwa breaks the silence first, his eyes still casted down, but he holds onto Wooyoung like a lifeline. “It wasn’t just in the moment. I—Wooyoung, you’re something really special to me.” At this point, he’s looking up and Wooyoung’s breath is caught in his throat. 

“Did you really?” He asks, voice thick with tears. He is not going to cry, he thinks to himself rather unconvincingly. 

Straightening up, Seonghwa presses himself even closer to Wooyoung to the point where it’s almost impossible to pinpoint where Wooyoung ends and where Seonghwa begins. 

“Yes. A hundred percent yes, Wooyoung, I do,” his voice is full of conviction and his eyes are fierce in their sincerity. It brings Wooyoung back to that first time in the diner when he first met Seonghwa and thought nothing more of him other than how lucky the person who dates Seonghwa would be.

“Be my boyfriend?” Seonghwa asks again with almost no hesitation behind his words. Even if it’s only been a couple months, Wooyoung found it startingly easy to read Seonghwa, and in this moment, he knows Seonghwa isn’t as confident as he portrays himself to be. His eyes waver and he fidgets with his toes and regulates his breathing a little too closely. Unbiddenly, a smile forms on his lips, and Wooyoung curls his fingers around Seonghwa’s, linking pinkies. 

Wooyoung kisses Seonghwa. This time it’s sweet and soft, but contains just as much passion and enthusiasm as their previous kisses had. This time, though, it’s different because it’s an admission of something they both had been dancing around despite obvious feelings.

Seonghwa’s breath hitches and he brings Wooyoung closer, clutching his shirt. It leaves Wooyoung pleased with the kind of reactions he can drag out of him and he wonders if there are any other that he could make in response to his teasing. 

“You don’t even have to ask because I’ll always say yes,” Wooyoung speaks, soft puffs of breath tickle against Seonghwa’s lips. His admission is sugar sweet and almost wants to make Seonghwa gag but instead the hairs on the back of his neck rise with how intimate it is. 

“You’re gross,” Seonghwa pushes Wooyoung away lightly, unable to make eye contact with him as his cheeks burn hot.

“Aww, is my Seonghwa embarrassed?” Teasing him, Wooyoung chases after him, managing to wrap his arms around Seonghwa successfully as he practically sits in his lap. Seonghwa pulls a face but ultimately stays quiet. His fingers draw tiny circles onto the sliver of exposed skin on Wooyoung’s hips, and that’s how Wooyoung knows they’re going to be alright. 

Beaming at him, Wooyoung lays his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and they stay like that, happy and content and foolishly in love. It’s a bright feeling that feels like it only comes once in a lifetime and Wooyoung couldn’t be any happier to experience it with Seonghwa. Call it fast, call it a mistake, but he thinks that this silly, warm little thing could blossom into something so brilliantly beautiful. Wooyoung doesn’t do things halfway and neither does Seonghwa. With both their efforts combined, he knows this will work out. 

The world is suddenly a little brighter with each step Wooyoung takes and he knows it’s because Seonghwa is with him with each step of the way to the future they have waiting together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's me again ;; i LOVE this ship. woohwa just holds a special place in my heart. honestly, i've had this sitting in my drafts for the longest time and i've only finished it now. i hope the pacing is okay ,,, it was a little difficult to write considering the tone of the fic overall has changed a little from when i first initially started it. honestly, this was supposed to be a shorter one shot, something like maybe 1 - 2k in total but it kind of breathed a life into itself especially with the smut scene that accidentally happened near the end lol. 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this and i really appreciate all who reached the end of this little fic i love ♥♥♥. it means the world to me that people choose to read my writing. honestly blows my mind and i'm forever grateful for all those who do. 
> 
> special shout-out to lumi who i absolutely love and adore and who puts up with my barrages of incoherent plot building lol. you're my number one ♥.
> 
> also shout-out to caw who enables me both in the best and worst ways. i love all of you ♥.
> 
> this turned a little sappier than intended so i'll end it here. if you want to talk about wooyoung or anything, i'm always on [twt](https://twitter.com/ooyoungie). ty once again for reading ♥♥♥.


End file.
